Lord of the Rings & Star Wars Softball
by Llama Angel
Summary: Lord of the RingsStar Wars crossover. The Jedi and Fellowship play a softball game! Do I need to say more? REWRITING... I'm slowly replacing chapters with the newer version! Chapters 1-3 are updated now!
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Rings/Star Wars Softball

OK y'all, I'm rewriting this to make it a little more humorous, and I replaced OCs with Han, Leia, and Padme. I hope you think this version is better than the first one! This list is the players' positions and they bat in the order that they are listed.

Fellowship Jedi

Gandalf- 2nd base Yoda- 3rd base

Legolas-shortstop Qui-Gon- 1st base

Aragorn- pitcher Obi-Wan- 2nd base

Boromir- 1st base Anakin- pitcher

Merry- right field Padme- center field

Frodo-center field Han- left field

Pippin- left field Leia- right field

Sam- catcher Mace- shortstop

Gimli- 3rd base Luke- catcher

Umpires

Elrond- plate

Palpatine- field


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of the Rings/Star Wars Softball

Chapter 1- The Jedi

"Why am I doing this?" Qui-Gon muttered regrettably. He glanced at his team of Jedi and sighed. The team elected to call themselves the Jedi, even though Padme and Han didn't possess the Force. Nobody was perfect, especially this team.

As they headed for the field, they made Yoda carry the bats. Poor Yoda was really struggling because the bats were a little taller than him. He kept dropping one or two and one bat even fell on his foot. Nobody felt the need to help him. Anakin whistled 'Take Me Out to the Ball Game' until they entered the dugout and Obi-Wan made him shut up. Qui-Gon assumed leadership of the team.

"Alright Jedi," he began until he was cut off.

"I'm not a Jedi!" Han yelled. "I don't wave around a giant glow stick like most of you!"

"Alright team," Qui-Gon corrected patiently. This made Han feel better and he calmed down to muttering 'hokey religion'. "I will announce your batting and field positions. Master Yoda will start off at third base-"

"Why does he bat first?" Anakin objected. "All the pitches will go right over his head!"

"You shall bat last for that rude comment, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sternly. "You must respect your Masters!"

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and continued. "I will play first base, Obi-Wan at second base, Anakin at center field-"

"Wait a minute!" Anakin yelled. He stood up on the bench. "I'm the Chosen One, so I'll choose my position! I want to pitch!"

"Anakin, sit down and be quiet!" Mace ordered harshly. Anyone else would have immediately obeyed the very intimidating Jedi Master, but no Anakin.

He pointed his finger in the air. "I will not be silenced!" he declared.

Qui-Gon gave an exasperated sigh. "If I let you pitch, will you please let me continue without interruption?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you can pitch," Qui-Gon said. Anakin beamed and obediently sat down. After composing himself for a second, he continued. "Anakin will bat fourth and pitch. Padme will play center field. Han will play left field, Leia at right field. Mace will be at shortstop, and Luke will be catcher."

"Aw, man, I bat last," Luke whined.

"Quit whining," Han said.

"Are there any more objections?" Qui-Gon asked. He hoped not. If he was interrupted one more time, he would explode in anger. To his relief, nobody spoke up, "Good. Let's play our best out there." He tried to be encouraging.

"Can we use the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No."

"We're gonna lose," Han said negatively.

"What kind of attitude is that?" Leia said to her husband. "We will kick butt!"

"That's the spirit!" Qui-Gon said enthusiastically.

At that moment, the other team arrived. Everyone's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Who are those freaks?" Luke asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord of the Rings/Star Wars Softball

Chapter 2- The Fellowship

The Fellowship of the Ring finally arrived on the field. The Hobbits were forced to carry all of the equipment. They realized they were being stared at by the opposing team.

"Why are we getting stared at?" Merry asked.

"Quit scaring the other team Gimli," Legolas said amusedly. Gimli glared at his Elf companion.

"Look, there's someone that's our height!" Pippin said excitedly.

"Don't worry about them," Gandalf said.

They entered the dugout labeled "The Fellowship" and set up their equipment. Once everybody was seated, they elected Aragorn to be the team captain, with him being a king and all.

"Gentlemen, this will be the glorious day in which we will defeat and conquer the opposing team! The courage of all will shine on this-"Aragorn started.

"You're not king of this field Aragorn, "Gimli growled. "Tell us our positions already!"

"Oh yes, sorry," Aragorn said sheepishly.

"That was a good introduction," Merry complimented.

Aragorn smiled. "Alright, Gandalf will start at second base. Legolas will be at shortstop. I will pitch, Boromir will play at first base, Merry at right field, Frodo in center field, Pippin at left field, Sam is catching, and Gimli will play at third base. Are there any objections?"

"Why do I bat last?" Gimli complained.

"Because you're one of a kind, Gimli," Legolas answered. He received another glare from the dwarf.

"TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME!" Boromir suddenly burst into song.

"Boromir,"

"TAKE ME OUT TO THE CROWD! BUY ME SOME PEANUTS AND CRACKER JACKS!"

"Boromir…"

"I DON'T CARE IF WE EVER GET BACK, BECAUSE IT'S STRIKE 1, 2, 3, YOU'RE OUT OF THE OLD BALL GAME!"

"BOROMIR!" everyone shouted.

"What?" Boromir asked innocently. "Can't I bring a little team spirit in this dugout?"

NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because Gollum with a head cold can sing better than you," Sam remarked.

"Watch it Shorty!" Boromir warned.

"Boromir," Aragorn said wearily.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Let's win this game!" Legolas cheered excitedly. He did a little dance that looked like a dance routine.

Gandalf chuckled. "We found our cheerleader."


	4. Chapter 4

Lord of the Rings/Star Wars Softball

Chapter 3- The Umpires

"That man doesn't sing very well," Padme said. "Neither can you Anakin," she said as Anakin opened his mouth to sing. He closed his mouth and looked offended. She rolled her eyes as he looked pathetically at her.

"You'd look sexy in a cheerleading outfit," he said to her. She laughed.

Han looked disgusted. "Thanks for the visual," he muttered.

"Who are our umpires?"Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon shrugged as he popped a few sunflower seeds in his mouth.

"Are those salted?" Luke asked Qui-Gon as he looked hungrily at the seeds.

"Yes."

"Can I have some?"

"No."

A few minutes later, two men appeared on the field. One of them was tall, had short salt-and-pepper hair, and wore a blood-red robe. Compared to his companion, he was old. The other was tall too, with long dark hair past his shoulders and wore an elegant gray robe. He looked noble.

"I assume Chancellor Palpatine is one of the umpires," Obi-Wan said

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Qui-Gon muttered under his breath. He strode out on to the field, as did Aragorn from the Fellowship dugout. Everybody shook hands.

"I'm Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Qui-Gon politely introduced himself.

Aragorn went next. "I'm Aragorn, King of Gondor."

"I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," the older man said. "I'll be the umpire of the bases."

"I am Lord Elrond, and I shall be the umpire behind home plate." The man wearing the gray robe said last.

"Would you like the field first, or would your team rather bat?" Aragorn asked.

Qui-Gon looked over at his team. Anakin and Padme were flirting, Yoda was trying to put his large glove on, and Luke was still whining about sunflower seeds. "We'll field."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Pitching Isn't Anakin's Thing**

This chapter explains all!

The Fellowship watched Anakin warm up pitching. Everybody had the same thought on their minds; they might actually have a chance, because Anakin sucked.

After two pitches that went soaring over the fence, Anakin threw down his glove in anger.

"You volunteered to pitch," Obi-Wan said, who thought this was very amusing.

"We might actually have a chance," Sam said quietly to his teammates in the dugout.

"Yeah, this guy couldn't hit an orc with a rock if it was two feet in front of him," Frodo said.

"Just don't do anything stupid to help him out," Gimli warned.

After Elrond yelled for the batter, Gandalf stood in the batter's box, ready to swing. Anakin pitched, and the ball rolled in the dirt.

"Ball one," Elrond announced.

Anakin pitched again, and this time, Gandalf hit the ball and it soared to right field. AryaJade tried to catch it, but she wouldn't make it. She used the Force to lead the ball into her glove.

"No using the Force!" Palpatine yelled. "Batter gets the base!"

"What?" AryaJade bellowed. "This game sucks!"

Everybody ignored her and Legolas was batting next. Anakin pitched and it bounced off the backstop, hitting Luke in the back of the head.

"OW! Can't you control your pitches?" Luke complained.

"Stop complaining, that's why you have equipment," Elrond said.

On the next pitch, Legolas slammed the ball past the outfield and over the fence, which was a homerun. He and Gandalf ran around the bases and received cheers and screams from their team.

"That went well," Qui-Gon muttered sarcastically.

Aragorn approached the batter's box. He looked determined and kept his eyes on the ball.

Anakin threw a pitch that went way outside, but Aragorn literally dove for it; long story short, he missed.

"STRIKE!" Elrond yelled.

"Aragorn, you can't dive!" Boromir yelled.

Aragorn stood up and spit dirt out of his mouth before he took position again. Anakin threw a pitch that was a little high, but of course Aragorn swung at it.

"Strike two!" Elrond yelled.

This time, Anakin threw a perfect pitch, but Aragorn stood frozen in the batter's box and watched it go into Luke's glove.

"Strike three! You're out!" Elrond yelled with way too much enthusiasm.

Aragorn slouched into the dugout and was mentally kicking himself. He silently vowed that he would redeem himself the next time he batted.

"That wasn't very kingly of you Aragorn," Pippin said.

It was Boromir's turn to bat. He took several warm up swings before he approached the plate. Anakin threw a pitch that was way inside and hit Boromir in the knee.

"Take a base," Elrond said.

As Boromir hobbled to first base, the infield gathered at the pitcher's mound. The outfield gathered at center field.

"What is wrong with you Anakin?" Mace asked.

"I could write you a list," Obi-Wan muttered and laughed at himself. He stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing.

"Tense you are, relax you must," Yoda advised wisely.

"Take your time," Qui-Gon said gently.

Meanwhile in the outfield, the women had their own conference…

"I should pitch," Aeryin said. "My brother sucks."

"Anakin looks good from the back," Amarie said dreamily.

"I can't believe we can't use the Force!" AryaJade huffed.

The conferences were then over, and the Jedi got back in their positions. Merry was up to bat next.

"Not more midgets," Anakin groaned.


End file.
